


As I Say

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A retelling of my fic "As You Say" from Sakura's point of view.It wasn't something she had ever considered. Now just thinking about it was nearly driving her wild.





	As I Say

She had honestly expected herself to blush a lot more. Sitting in a hidden corner of the library, surrounded by the small handful of books she was able to find on the subject she had come here to research, Sakura instead found herself pleasantly calm. Actually, just the thought of following through on all the knowledge she was gaining had her shifting surreptitiously in her seat.

She was, after all, here to learn about being in a dominant/submissive relationship.

Accidentally discovering Kakashi’s kink had certainly surprised her but Sakura was far from being put off by the idea. Just because she didn’t know anything about that kind of thing did not mean that she wasn’t willing to learn. She’d been daydreaming about the older man in all sorts of inappropriate ways for a long time now; if he wanted her to hold him down and _take_ her pleasure from him, she certainly wasn’t going to say no. What she would do was gather a little information about the proper and safe way to go about that.

He had called her ‘mistress’ and the tone in his voice had been so tender, an instant submission to someone he instinctively trusted to take care of him. No matter that he had been embarrassed only moments later, Sakura had heard the warmth in those two quiet words, the breathiness and the anticipation. He had _wanted_ to submit to her. More than that: he had wanted her to dominate him. Sakura had never actually given that sort of thing much thought before but she certainly was now and she had to admit that it had a large appeal for her.

Flipping a page in a book she was honestly a little surprised to see in her local library, Sakura read further into the distinction between ‘dominance and submission’ and ‘masochism’. The second didn’t seem like something either her or Kakashi would enjoy. She very much doubted that he wanted her to actively hurt him. The submission, once she wrapped her head around it, made a great deal of sense. He was a man who absolutely had to be in control of every facet of his life so she could see where allowing someone else to have control of him in a safe environment would be a special kind of release. Pain for the sake of pain, on the other hand, she simply could not see him being in to. They both had enough of that in their line of work. Blood and scars belonged outside of the bedroom.

What intrigued her the most was the surprising depth she found in the role of the dominant. Like most people who were uneducated on the subject, she had assumed that her job would be simply to give orders. It was a very pleasant surprise to find out how wrong she was. One of the books described her role as more of a protector, going on to say that her main duties would be to make sure to submissive felt safe enough to follow her control, to pay absolute attention to body language and word choices, to be the one to give pleasure. Her role was basically to cater to him while giving the appearance of forcing him to cater to her. Something about that description had her shifting again, trying not to actually get aroused in public.

She read for another hour, devouring the rest of the material she’d been able to scrounge up while the librarian on duty wasn’t looking. When she closed the cover on the last book she gave a slightly dissatisfied huff. They had been incredible informative, to be sure. She had learned a great deal about how a dominant should behave and the proper way to interact with one’s submissive; her mind was already thinking up rewards and punishments that could be tailored specifically to Kakashi. These books were not, however, what she truly needed.

Sakura was the type of person who learned best through example. She took her lessons to heart the easiest when she could watch a demonstration and then try for herself. It seemed a little weird to ask around and see if there were any dom/sub couples in the village willing to let her watch one of their sessions – not to mention she had no desire to intrude upon anyone’s privacy like that. Which meant that she would need to find her examples elsewhere.

It didn’t take much effort to return the books to their proper places without being seen. She was a trained ninja after all. Sakura was far from being ashamed but she knew quite well how private Kakashi was and she was determined not to leave to trail back to him through her own actions. Her hopes were high that he wanted more than a sexual relationship and it wouldn’t do for someone to find out about them only to spread the rumors that she had recently been seen reading up on some rather racy subjects in public.

After leaving the library Sakura made her way across town to the dingier parts of Konoha. It wasn’t so unusual for her to be seen in these parts – a few of her medicinal ingredients came from some admittedly questionable sources – but she still made sure no one was watching her as she slipped in to a place she had scoffed and turned up her nose at in the past: The Pink Bookstore.

The man behind the counter didn’t even look up at her when she walked in, his head buried in a box of novelty items while he sorted them with a slightly harried look on his face. This suited her just fine as she slipped around the perimeter of the store towards the back. There she browsed through the aisles, reading the little signs which denoted the subject material for each section. The first book which caught her eye when she came to the area she wanted had an image on the front of a man on his knees in the middle of a bed, the bedroom around him dark, with his arms tied behind his back and chin tilted up to expose the line of his neck. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She could easily picture Kakashi in such a position, Sakura standing over him and ready to direct him where she wanted him to go.

Her hand was reaching for the book before she even registered the movement, snatching it up and turning it over so she could read the little blurb on the back. It was a novel telling the story of two men who led high profile lives during the day and engaged in a little ‘tension release’ together in the dark of the night when none of their coworkers could see. The reviews promised steamy scenes and incredibly realistic descriptions of dom/sub dynamics. Sakura’s fingers clenched the book tightly as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. This was just what she was looking for.

She stayed and browsed for a little while longer but in the end only bought the one book. That it was about two men didn’t bother her; she could easily tweak certain things to work for a man and woman instead. It was just what she was looking for.

Three days later Sakura was back in the dingy end of town, sticking to the shadows as she headed towards a different shop with an excited glow on her cheeks. That book had been incredible and it had given her so many ideas. Since she was looking forward to her first time she decided to stick quite close to the scene that had played out in those steamy pages. Hopefully Kakashi had never read it and wouldn’t be anticipating her every move. It would be boring if she couldn’t surprise him even just a little.

Like any classic over-achiever, Sakura wanted to be 100% prepared for what promised to be the night of her life. She had most of what she needed at home but there was one thing she did not own which could be bought from the shop she was currently slipping in to: a lace corset. Most of her lingerie tended more towards silk and interesting cutouts, teasing panels of bare flesh while covering the truly interesting bits. For what she had in mind she wanted something a little different. She wanted Kakashi to be able to see her but also to have that thin barely-there barrier between them. It seemed appropriate attire for a dominant woman, in her mind.

More important that her attire, however, was her mindset. She needed more than to just look the part, she needed to _feel_ the part. Sakura knew that she needed to go in to this was confidence. It was quite likely that Kakashi might balk or try to wriggle his way out of this. That he wanted it was all too obvious but she knew just as well as anyone how very poor he was at accepting gifts.

With that in mind, Sakura returned home and sat down to plan. She went over the scene a hundred times in her head, how she wanted to position him, what she wanted to say to him, how she wanted to make him feel. She came up with a dozen contingency plans in case he didn’t like something or in case he reacted badly. She also prepared three different speeches on why this shouldn’t change their friendship just in case everything went wrong. That part in particular she hoped she wouldn’t be needing.

Her research and preparations were briefly interrupted by a quick three day mission. Sakura was greatly amused to see Kakashi’s name registered to accompany her, along with Genma. When she saw him though she was a little saddened to see how he avoided her. If she didn’t know him so well she might have thought it was something she had done, that perhaps she had offended him with her reaction somehow. But she did know him and she was perfectly able to read what his body language was screaming each and every time he stepped just a little to the left so as to put Genma between the two of them. It was all too easy to see how ashamed he was of himself, how embarrassed he was to be exposed to her like he had been.

As much as it made her sad to see him beating himself up over something she didn’t think was shameful, on a mission and not alone just wasn’t the right time to talk about things. So instead Sakura simply kept to herself and for now refrained from pushing the boundaries that Kakashi had set between them. If he wanted to set rules then she wanted to show him that she could follow them.

But she also wanted to show him that she had rules of her own and she knew how to make _him_ follow them, just the way she knew he would like.

With that in mind, when Sakura got home she decided that if anything was going to happen then it needed to happen now. The poor man had wallowed in his own misery long enough. Neither Tsunade nor the hospital said anything when she booked a couple of days off, probably assuming that she just wanted to some time to herself. And she did, actually. What they didn’t suspect was that she wanted a day to prepare – as well as a day to recover.

Sakura woke on her first day off only a short time before noon. After a shower she stood in front of her mirror, eyeing her naked body with a critical gaze. Everything about her needed to be perfect. She needed to be in control, feel in control, _look_ in control.

Ino would have been proud of her for how efficiently she did her hair; she made a mental note to thanks her friend for teaching her how to style that perfect little curl in to the ends of her locks. She’d always thought it gave her a powerful businesswoman kind of vibe and it went quite well with the outfits she had picked out. Those would have to wait until last, though. After her hair Sakura moved on to her makeup. What she was aiming for was a visual contrast between her day self and this budding nighttime personality, to allow Kakashi to easily see her in this new role. She used all the makeup tricks she never bothered with normally: smoky eye effects and contouring, lip liner and three layers of mascara. After a long look in the mirror she also plucked her eyebrows. The television played some mindless background noise as she painted her nails, mourning that she hadn’t thought ahead to pattern them. That would have been a nice touch.

Once her nails finally dried Sakura paused to have dinner before slipping in to the outfit that she hoped only Kakashi would ever see her in. The leather skirt barely covered the globes of her ass and the lace of her corset hugged her torso like a second skin. Combined with the boots even she had to admit that she could probably make a grown man faint if she struck the right pose.

Now came the part that she needed time for: stepping in to her role mentally. She’d been preparing for this for weeks now, psyching herself up and memorizing the scene she wanted to create until she could recite it all in her sleep. Actually pulling it off? An entirely different story. Sakura closed the curtains in her bedroom and removed the body mirror from the back of her door, leaning it against her closet so that she could watch herself strut up and down the small cleared section of floor. Her walk was completely confident, just the right swing to her hips to encourage a wandering eye to follow without seeming like she was trying too hard.

But something was missing. She looked the part. When she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at herself in the mirror her core felt warm and she was almost tempted to fall to her own bidding, the image she made was so good. Yet she didn’t _feel_ it yet.

Her eyes cast about the room in despair, feeling the slightest bit of worry rise up. What if she couldn’t do this? She wanted to do this – needed to, for her own sake and Kakashi’s. She didn’t just want to satisfy him with a wild night of sex, she wanted to show him that she accepted all parts of him, that she could handle all of those parts. She wanted to take him to pieces and then fit him back together again just to show him that she cared enough to do so.

It felt like the universe itself nudging her with a giant wink when her eyes stopped on the uniform she had folded next to her bed and it hit her at last. She needed to feel in control. Well, where did she always feel like she was most in control? On the battlefield of course, when she was putting to work all those skills she had spent so much time honing. Sakura’s face was vicious in its satisfaction as she took up the holster she had worn in to countless battles, strapping in to her thigh with gentle fingers. When she turned to the mirror she felt almost as if she were standing an inch taller, her spine straightening and finally she felt herself slipping in to that mental place she so wanted to be in.

“I am in control tonight,” she told her own reflection. Looking at the mouth-watering image staring back at her, she believed it at last.

Before leaving the house Sakura covered her new outfit with a modest wrap dress, serving a dual purpose. For one it would allow her to surprise Kakashi with her choice of lingerie and she couldn’t wait to see his reaction to it. For two – well, she couldn’t exactly run around outside in a corset, now could she? Once properly hidden in plain sight she left her home and headed across the rooftops.

Her plan had originally been to simply show up at his door in the middle of the night, the one time he might be even slightly off guard. Her plans changed slightly when she passed over top of him on her way to his apartment. Pausing on the rooftop of her favorite bakery, Sakura watched Kakashi shuffle down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. His headband was missing and she could see the way his brows furrowed with unhappy introspection. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. She was certainly going to be doing something about that.

Breaking in to Kakashi’s apartment was surprisingly easy. She would have thought a man as paranoid as him would have had much stricter security. But then, his reputation was probably all the security he needed from most people. It was but the work of a moment to shut off the few lights he had left on and tidy the living room to set the scene the way she wanted it to appear to him.

Once satisfied, Sakura removed the table lamp she found on one end of the couch and plugged it in on the other end where she settled herself in to the corner, in perfectly line of sight with the door. When she turned it on it left her as the sole focus of the room, just as she wanted to be. In the hour it took Kakashi to return home Sakura changed her mind three times about what position she wanted to be in when he arrived. By the time he opened the door she had decided to go with demurely crossed legs, one arm casually resting in her lap with the other propped on its elbow atop the armrest of the couch.

The moment he spotted her was all too obvious. The way he froze in place and his eyes went wide sent a rush of satisfaction through her. ‘What a good boy’ she thought to herself ‘behaving himself before we’ve even started.’

“Kakashi,” she started. “You’ve been very good at avoiding me but it has to stop.”

He said nothing, only stared at her in a way that made her feel about ten feet tall.

“I think we should talk about what happened in the hospital,” she told him. He still said nothing, managing only to shake his head just slightly. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him to let him know that she disapproved of his disagreement. “Allow me to rephrase. We are going to talk about what happened in the hospital.” He would follow her every command tonight and she wanted him to understand that right from the start.

She could hear the way his breathing had already increased. His shoulders were tensing even as they instinctively straightened under her watchful eye, probably unconsciously. Best of all, she could see the way his limbs had begun to tremble ever so slightly.

Sakura uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet, both of her hands going to the sash at her waist which held the two sides of her wrap dress in place, loosening the tie as she slowly came towards him with a deliberate strut.

“Do you know what I think Kakashi? I think you like it when someone else is in charge. I think you like being dominated by a strong woman.”

The moment she opened her dress was probably the crowning moment of her entire life. Kakashi’s eyes nearly fell out of his head and he began to make soft choking noises as he took her in from head to toe. She watched his eyes drag over her lace-clad breasts, lingering on the sway of her hips, then catching and holding on the holster decorating her hip. Mentally, she patted herself on the back for her ability to accessorize.

“Is that what you want, Kakashi? Do you want me to dominate you?” She asked him as she approached the spot where he stood rooted. His trembling was even more pronounced from this close as Sakura stepped right up in to his personal space, pressing her body close to his yet denying him an actual touch. “Do you want me to hold you down and take my pleasure from you?”

Kakashi whimpered and Sakura felt triumph fill her in a way she’d never experienced before. That small noise said to her that she had won him, that he belonged to her entirely to do with as she liked. It was a heady feeling and she was immediately greedy for more. With a smirk she backed away again, allowing him to draw a shaky breath. He stood still and watched her as she returned to the sofa, where she crooked her finger at him.

His first few steps were as awkward as a newborn colt and she felt a wave of endearment rise up. It was ruthlessly bottled for later. There was no room in her for endearment at the moment. She had to remain in control for both of their sakes and she didn’t have enough familiarity with this role to briefly step out of it like that.

When Kakashi reached the opposite edge of the rug her booted feet rested upon Sakura held up one palm in a silent command to stop. She was very satisfied to see him freeze again, obedient even without words to respond to.

“Strip.” He stared at her as though shocked and she gave him a moment. When he didn’t respond she narrowed her eyes and repeated the command, “Strip! Now!”

His clothing melted away at her direction. Sakura watched greedily as each new bit of skin was revealed. Kakashi was the most modest man she’d ever known and the most uncovered she had ever seen him before was when they visited the Crescent Moon Kingdom so many years ago. He’d worn short sleeves and foregone the wrappings on his ankles, leaving part of his shins bare.

Now she watched with affected calm as he dropped his trousers with so little thought just because she told him to. He hesitated with one finger tracing the edge of his mask and she held her breath while trying not to show it. When he reached for the hem of his shirt she very nearly gasped. He was really going to do it. She’d been the one to demand it of him and yet some part of her was still shocked to see him do it: he was going to show her his face! Sakura watched with rapt attention as the biggest mystery in the entire village was revealed to her, and when it was she came close to breaking character to drop her jaw. Kakashi was gorgeous.

It took everything in her to retain a calm outer appearance. She watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed nervously and it reminded her of why she needed to keep a tight rein on herself: Kakashi _needed_ her to be in control. He’d already fallen in to his own submissive role, it was Sakura’s job to lead him now and he was trusting her to do that. She didn’t want to let him down. Keeping that in mind, she raised both eyebrows in a pleased manner before gesturing towards his boxers as though unaffected by anything.

The last piece of clothing fell with little fanfare, allowing Sakura to feast her eyes upon that which she’d been quietly wondering about for some time now. The small bead of precum on the tip made it hard to resist licking her lips. Instead she looked up and met Kakashi’s eyes, allowing him to see the heat building inside her.

“Good boy.”

From the very moment she had accepted this preference of his and decided to explore it, calling him a good boy was the first thing she wanted to do. Sakura was glad when it did not disappoint, eliciting a brilliant blush on his face which spread somewhat down his pale chest and made him shudder faintly. It was quite a delectable sight indeed and all because she’d murmured two little words.

She barely heard the words she spoke, instructing him to lead her to the bedroom. Following behind him afforded her quite a nice view, even nicer than usual. The muscles in his ass shifted and danced oh so deliciously as he walked, each step poised on the balls of his feet and his heels never touching the ground as though he were trying to stay quiet for her. She couldn’t help but smirk, eyes still tracing the curve of his buttocks as she silently praised him for being so well behaved.

When they reached the bedroom she saw Kakashi eye the light switch before quickly dismissing it, for which she was grateful. Moonlight seemed like the perfect mood setting, much better than the light of a half-burnt bulb. Then he turned towards her as she shucked her boots off and set them aside. They had served their purpose, giving her the look she wanted to hit him with, but she would hardly need them now when she was about to be stepping all over his sheets.

Kakashi was already looking at her with a demure, though nervous, expression when she began to speak.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully and then do as I say.”

As she described for him the position she wanted him to take, Sakura realized that it was a damn good thing that he slept in a bed instead of a futon. She hadn’t even considered that when she had planned everything out. Having a mattress would make this much more comfortable for his knees.

The moment she finished speaking Kakashi scrambled in to action, nearly throwing himself at the bed to follow her instructions. It was incredibly gratifying to watch – and not a little hot. That she could make someone like him jump to her will with just a few words was arousing in a way nothing else ever had been. In the past she had always scoffed at the idea of roleplay; surely it couldn’t really be all _that_ interesting, could it? That sort of thing _must_ be just for perverts. Now, they had only just began and already she felt warm, wetness gathering under her tiny skirt.

When Kakashi looked up at her it was the face of someone seeking approval, wanting to be told they had done something correctly. Sakura happily provided him with an approving smile before asking him to choose a safe word. She nearly laughed out loud when he chose ‘hospital’. It was a good choice at least – he certainly would have no other reason to say that word in bed.

As every book had told her, establishing rules was an incredibly important part of this sort of relationship. She was sure that, should they indulge in further scenes, more rules would be created. For now though she stuck to very simple guidelines. Kakashi readily agreed when she laid them out and his eagerness to please her set off another rush of wetness between her thighs. He wasn’t the only eager one here.

Watching Kakashi nod frantically and choke out “Yes Mistress” certainly didn’t help the matter.

“Good.” Sakura climbed up on to the mattress with him, standing above him in as dominant a stance as she could maintain without solid footing. Then she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him forward to press his nose against her crotch. “To start I think I’ll allow you a light snack.”

She could see him fluster for a moment and waited to see what he would do. It wasn’t by accident that she had immobilized his arms and yet not give them any barrier to _keep_ them immobilized. It was the first test, both of his willingness to follow her directions and how he would solve any obstacles she presented him with. How would he eat her if he had no hands with which to remove her skirt?

Arousal warred with amusement when he solved the problem by nosing the tight material up and out of the way, like a dog snuffling around to find his treat. Then suddenly further thought became difficult as his tongue lapped at her for the first time, tracing as much of her seam as he could and licking away the juices dripping from her entrance. Sakura moaned without meaning to, the sound torn from her against her will. Her teeth sank in to her bottom lip to keep further noise locked away as he flicked once against her clit, biting down harder when that clever tongue sank between her folds to trace as much of her inner walls as he could reach from his position. It had been so long and he was so enthusiastic; Sakura nearly lost her head right from the start, especially when he pushed forward as though trying to reach deeper, taste more.

It was too much, too fast. Less than a minute had passed before Sakura realized she was dancing close to the edge. It absolutely wouldn’t do for Kakashi to know how near she was to losing her own control – that was the entire point of this, for her to be _in control_ – so he clenched her fingers in his hair and dragged him bodily away from her center. He whined, not straining against her hold but obviously wanting to, and Sakura carefully snapped his head back.

“Disobedient already?” she asked him with a raised brow, reminding them both just who was in charge.

“No Mistress,” he whispered back. His face was just so beautiful, more expressive than she could have imagined. “You taste good.”

The effort which went in to not reacting to his words was unspeakable.

“Perhaps if you’re good I’ll let you have another taste,” she told him in a surprisingly steady voice. “Now, on your back. Hands above your head.”

Kakashi made such a delicious picture all spread out in the position she dictated for him that Sakura almost missed the satisfying shock on his face when she created a kage bunshin. Clones weren’t usually her modus operandi but she did like to have a few extra tricks up her sleeve that weren’t common knowledge just in case they were needed. They took quite a bit of chakra to create but Sakura’s chakra control was famous for its precision.

Her partner didn’t make so much as a whisper of a protest when the clone settled above his head and clamped down on both wrists, securing him in place. He did give an experimental tug to test the strength of her grip, breath stuttering and cock visibly jumping when he didn’t even manage to budge by a single inch.

Sakura smirked to herself as she took advantage of his distraction to crawl between his legs, lowering herself down to hover over the creamy skin of his right thigh. Just as he stopped shivering she bent down the rest of the way and nipped him hard, enough that he jolted and tilted his head down to look at her in shock. Sakura leaned over and bit the inside of his left thigh as well, sucking a bruise in to the skin like she was marking her territory.

The way his breathing picked up as she raised her head to hover over where he so obviously wanted her attention, she could tell what he thought might happen next. With less than a thought she bypassed his twitching erection and pressed a delicate kiss to his belly. He wriggled in silent protest but the clone held him in place. It did him no good to squirm as Sakura teased him with light pecks, coming so close to the hard length straining near her chin, though never actually touching it. His breathing sped up again until his chest was heavy in labored pants, his entire body thrashing minutely against the clone’s hold until finally he whimpered. The sound of it send a thrill of heat through Sakura’s center and she realized how empty she felt inside, wanting so badly to hurry the scene and fill herself with him.

“Please. Please Mistress.”

His quiet voice paused her kisses and she had to stop herself from crying out with relief that he had finally given in. She’d promised herself that she would keep to the script, tease him until he gave in and asked her for more. Each moment had been harder than the last to remember why as her desperation grew in time with her arousal.

But she had to stay composed, for his sake.

“Hmm, since you asked so politely. Good manners do deserve a reward after all.”

When she sank her lips down over him for the first time he nearly screamed, rather neatly covering her moan of relief. There simply weren’t words to express how badly she’d wanted to take him in to her mouth. She listened to him babble incoherently as she slowly pulled back up to circle her tongue around the head of his cock and closed her eyes in anticipation of once more putting _his_ tongue to a similar use.

Sakura quickly settled in to a nice rhythm, not too hurried but certainly not drawing anything out. The frantic wordless noises dripping from her partner told her that he very much appreciated this strategy. Those noises turned to high-pitched swearing when she hummed her approval.

Then, of course, he spoke.

“Oh fuck, _Sakura_.”

She stopped immediately, as she had warned him she would. He’d promised to call her only ‘Mistress’ and uttering her given name had broken one of the rules she laid out for him. While it was a bit disappointing to have to stop sucking him and to have him break a rule already, it was also kind of exciting. She had picked out his punishment beforehand just in case, something she thought he might enjoy.

Kakashi seemed a little confused at first when he looked down at her to see a shaking head and disapproving expression.

“Ah-ah. That’s a bad boy, Kakashi, breaking my rule. What did I tell you to call me?”

“Mistress,” he breathed in reply. His eyes were as wide as saucers and dripping with apology. “I’m sorry Mistress, I didn’t mean to.”

“You still broke a rule,” she pointed out, feeling a little bit of anticipation crawl up her spine. “Which means you must be punished. Return to your knees in the same position you were in before.”

Dismissing her clone, Sakura used the movement of shuffling out from between his knees to cover the shudder as she received its memories. Her mirror image had been watching Kakashi the entire time, eyes trained on his expressions. She’d never seen anything hotter than the complete and utter surrender she saw in him or the way he thrashed under her attentions in a desperate bid for more.

Kakashi scrabbled himself in to a sitting position the moment she had given him the room to do so and Sakura let the moment build for him as she slowly wandered around the bed out of his eye sight before shuffling up behind him. He didn’t look terribly worried and she realized he had no idea what she had in mind. Excellent.

Without speaking she placed her hand on his neck and pressed him forward, keeping the pressure and forcing him lower until his forehead was touching the mattress, bent over as though bowing away from her with his arms still crossed behind his back, hands gripping each elbow. With his ass so high in the air and the rest of him angled forward and down, kneeling behind him gave Sakura the perfect view of just how hard he was, making her smirk.

One of her hands kept its grip on the back of his neck, giving him that sensation of being held down that she knew he so craved. The other she raised, flattening the palm before bringing it cracking down against his bare ass cheek. Kakashi jerked in surprise, then again when she brought her hand down a second time. Sakura was fairly sure that he wasn’t even aware of the tiny noise he made as he spasmed under her hold, pushing against her hand but unable to move.

After she had given him the amount of blows such a transgression of her rules had earned, Sakura paused to tenderly pass her hand over his now pink rump. It was such a pretty color and it looked so nice on his skin. She was admiring the sight of it when suddenly she snatched her hand away, eyes widening with guilt. She’d forgotten a step! She was supposed to tell him how many blows to expect. Luckily her misstep didn’t seem to affect him all that much. Kakashi didn’t appear to have noticed that she’d gone off-script. Of course, he didn’t even known she _had_ a script.

Sakura made sure her voice was firm and sure as she told him, “You may sit up.” He twisted himself back upright – without releasing his arms from behind his back, she noticed with approval – but kept his face turned away from her. “Look at me Kakashi.”

When he did as she told him she saw that there were tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Whether they were from pain or humiliation she didn’t know and for a moment all she felt was worry. Had she hit him too hard? If he hadn’t liked it she would have thought that he would fight back or try to say something to stop her.

“You remember your safe word, yes?” He nodded and relief flooded her. If he remembered the safe word and didn’t use it then everything was fine. “Good. You took your punishment so well. You’re forgiven. I want you to lay down on your back again. Now.” Kakashi looked almost as relieved as her and hurried to obey, laid out on his back in seconds. His cock bobbed with the movement, still rock-hard, proclaiming louder than any words that he had enjoyed her punishment just the way she’d thought he would.

Sakura nodded approvingly when he raised his arms again and crossed his wrists. Kakashi was nothing if not a quick learner. This time, however, she neither made a clone nor settled between his knees. Instead she crawled up to swing a leg over him and pulled up her skirt so that she was straddling his head, her core hovering just above his face.

“I don’t think you deserve a reward but I think I’d rather enjoy having you service me,” she told him. “If I’m satisfied then I will allow you your release as well.”

Ever since the moment Kakashi first spotted her Sakura felt as though she’d been close to the edge. What was stopping her from finally rewarding herself for her patience? Obviously Kakashi wanted to give her pleasure just as much as she wanted to take hers from him – she always did like the phrase ‘mutually beneficial’. Though she did make it clear to her partner that this was not a reward, that it was more of a test of behavior. If he could satisfy her then she would allow him release; it sounded like a good trade off to her.

At a single nod from her Kakashi went to his task with a will, immediately delving as deeply into her center as he possibly could. Holding in a gasp, Sakura lowered herself so that he wouldn’t have to keep his neck extended. The moment she was within reach Kakashi began suckling on her clit, drawing a shuddering cry from her. When she ground down for more he flicked his tongue in a repetitive pattern, just the right amount of pressure to keep her hips rolling desperately, and when he moaned beneath her the vibrations made her shiver from head to toe.

Kakashi alternated between deep strokes along her inside and circling her clit while she thrashed above him. She rolled her hips down on him every time his tongue slipped inside, grinding his nose in to her pearl for that dual stimulation. It was incredible. Sakura wasn’t sure if she wanted it to go on forever or if she just wanted to fall over the edge at last. As her thighs begin to quiver he kept to his rhythm, his moans a symphony from below which only took her higher faster.

It felt almost as though the room were spinning, her entire world narrowed down to the tongue working itself against her in all the ways she liked best. She was barely aware of her rising voice as her muscles tightened, stiffening as her orgasm drew near, until finally she clenched around the tongue inside her and cried out sharply, hands pressed against the wall above his bed and head thrown back. Kakashi pushed deeper and pressed his nose against her harder, let her ride her pleasure to the fullest.

When the spasms were almost over Sakura slumped down and slid to the side, breathing heavily with a dopey grin on her face. She hadn’t quite realize how tense she had been from the pressure of having everything go right. Relaxation settled over her now and left her almost languid.

“Well,” she gasped when she was finally able to speak. “I can certainly say I’m satisfied. Looks like you’ve earned something nice.” Kakashi watched with an eager gaze as she shimmied out of her skirt, leaving the corset to tantalize him with its hidden treasures but tossing aside the holster that was starting to itch without the wrappings underneath it.

Kakashi’s throat bobbed visibly when she rolled over and straddled him again, this time across his waist. She grinned down at him with her pink hair falling in messy curtains around her while she reached between them and took him in hand. He jerked, making her grin a little, and began to pant in anticipation. Sakura guided his cock to her opening and rubbed him through the wetness there, teasing him. His whole body quivered with want and she felt another rush of satisfaction.

“Please fuck Mistress please oh Mistress please please,” Kakashi babbled continuously, his head falling back but not breaking eye contact. Sakura leaned forward, pressing him to her without actually allowing him to enter, teasing him with what she knew he wanted so badly. Her free hand reached above his head to clasp his wrists and show him that she hadn’t forgotten she knew just what he wanted. He wanted to be held down. He wanted her to force him to stay in place while he fought to chase his end. That moment in the hospital had been an accident but it had revealed so much to her about him.

The moan her partner let out when Sakura finally sank down on him was incredible. Her still spasming core drew him in like he belonged there and she had the fleeting thought that she did, that she wanted him like this again and again. With the hand that had guided him in to place now free, Sakura shifted so that each of her hands was holding each of his wrists. Then she began to move.

He felt amazing. The few partners she’d had before had felt nothing like this. He was just the right size to fill her completely without being so long as to bang against her cervix and hurt her. Within half a minute Kakashi was sobbing desperately, arching against her hold and babbling frantically every time she forced him down. Sakura rode him with abandon, changing the tempo from slow to fast with no pattern, sometimes gently taking him inside and sometimes slamming their hips together to draw shouts from them both. She felt _powerful_. The man under her was one of the most feared men in the five great nations and yet he bowed before her, obeyed her command.

“Shit I’m so close again,” Sakura muttered, her eyes falling closed. Kakashi whined.

“Mistress I need–oh god–please let me–Mistress _please_ –” He tried to communicate what he needed but every time he started a sentence she would rock back down on to him, purposely teasing the man by making him lose his concentration. Finally he stopped trying to speak and just thrust his hips up in desperation, chasing an end only she could give him.

“Cum for me, Kakashi,” Sakura breathed, moments away from her own release.

And he did. He came with a scream that sounded as though it were pulled up from the roots of his very soul and Sakura tumbled after him. Kakashi bucked so hard off the bed she found herself lifted bodily in to the air the very moment that she clamped down around him. With a cry of her own Sakura finally gave in. Her entire body quaked as she collapsed against Kakashi’s chest at the same moment he fell back down on to the mattress.

It took a little while for him to come back down to earth. During that time Sakura discovered that she had would her fingers in to his hair, presumably sometime during her mind-shattering orgasm. She hummed when Kakashi nuzzled at the top of her head, flexing her fingers and bringing them down to curl between their chests.

“May I bring my arms down now?” she heard him ask quietly. Another hum sufficed as an answer as she snuggled closer.

“Mmmm, been such a good boy,” she murmured to his pectorals, too lazy to lift her head. “Can hold me now.”

He did as she suggested. “Can I call you Sakura now?” When she nodded he mused, “I didn’t know you could make solid clones, Sakura.” That gave her just enough energy to lift her head and narrow her eyes at him.

“ _That_ is what you’re commenting on?” she demanded, incredibly affronted. She had spent hours planning out the perfect evening just to rock his world and give him everything he had ever dreamed of – and all he could compliment was her ability with a rare jutsu? Kakashi grinned stupidly.

“We can have the big conversations tomorrow,” he proposed. “After some sleep.”

Sakura rolled this around in her mind for a moment, looking at it from all angles, before deciding he was right. Well, mostly. Technically ‘tomorrow’ was already here. She didn’t see fit to mention that, however, as she squirmed up a little bit so that she could draw him in to a slow, languid kiss. Kakashi was still grinning stupidly for a few moments when they separated. Then he frowned when she started giggling, laying her head back down on his chest.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. She tittered again before answering.

“Our first kiss!”

In the heat of the moment it hadn’t really registered, but now that the thought struck her she found it almost unbelievable. Had she really laid out an entire scene but forgotten to include a _kiss_? Hopefully there would be many more kisses to come to make up for that oversight. By the warmth of Kakashi’s answering chuckle she thought that option was pretty well within her reach.

Slowly their giggles faded away as they both closed their eyes. Dawn was perhaps less than an hour away and tonight had been taxing both emotionally and physically. It was with contented smiled on their faces that they allowed sleep to slowly overtaking them. Later today they would wake up and discuss what the future held for them both.

For now the sun rose while they peacefully slept, bathing the room in the gold light of dawn and beginning a new day; the perfect time to begin a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
